Only Music Can Save Her
by Snixxalicious
Summary: Sort of testing the water a bit with this... Brittany collapses at a party. This story follows her recovery and how it changes her and Santana's friendship. Rated M for Safety... at the moment.


'Santana I'm really not sure about this'  
'Britt stop fretting! Puck said this is a perfectly legal, safe party' 'Yes but me and Puck have very different definitions of the word 'safe''

Santana strutted over to the house's black front door and confidently rapped the brass door knocker, once, twice, three times. Brittany was always in awe of her best friend, as she tried to stay upright on her three inch wedge heels and was constantly pulling on her short dress to make sure it was still covering her pants. Santana was sauntering around in her killer stiletto heels as though she was born balancing on knitting needles. She didn't have to worry about falling over she just strode to where she wanted to be, not even a wobble in sight. She was wearing a one shouldered, purple dress that nipped in at the waist, the neat pleats on the skirt floating above her knees. She knew she looked good and was flaunting it to her advantage.

The whole of their year group must have been there, Brittany still wasn't sure about this but she followed Santana through the throng of people to the drinks table and nervously selected what she hoped was a Malibu and Coke. There was a guy stood to the left of the drinks table. He was tall and muscly, clearly a jock who spent more time looking at himself in the mirror at the gym than anything else. He wore typical black framed geek glasses, skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some indie band's logo on the front. This was Puck, Santana's new boyfriend. His hair was shaved, into a mohawk and dark brown in colour, he was clearly trying to give off the tough guy kind of look. Brittany could not deny the sex appeal that radiated from this muscly, jock, rock god.

'Hello gorgeous' He lent down and kissed Santana passionately as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. When Brittany had first seen Puck he didn't exactly strike her as Santana's type however now that she saw them together, Brittany understood how opposites attracted. Santana dragged Puck into the middle of the dance floor, the mass of people all pulsing to the same beat of the music. She was now stood on her own, in a dark corner of a large room, looking slightly awkward. Parties weren't really her scene, not big ones like this. She was too on edge to get drunk, in case she lost control and made a fool of herself. She took a swig of her drink and continued to focus on Santana's movements, she didn't want to lose sight of her, she always protected Brittany at parties like this, she knew it wasn't her comfort zone and only came because she knew it made Santana happy.

Brittany was completely engrossed in her own world, so much so she didn't notice the guy coming up behind her. He tapped her on the left shoulder and when she did not respond, he spoke into her ear from behind her. This completely disorientated Brittany, she defensively spun around, expecting a perverted kid from the year below her who thought he'd struck lucky. The eyes that she met were, beyond words. They were gorgeous. She felt her knee's buckle as she transformed back into a young school girl, who'd just been noticed by her crush. His eyes were a deep, sapphire blue, which smiled and sparkled at her.

'Hi, I'm Sam' his voice was rough, deep and had a whisper of an accent, Brittany had seen him talking to Puck early, they must know each other somehow, she wondered if Santana had set this up. 'I'm Brittany' she managed to utter. She was feeling more and more awkward by the moment and she couldn't spot Santana amongst the crowd.

'May I just say you look stunning' Sam said. Santana wasn't use to compliments, especially the unexpected type from guys she hardly knew. Brittany wouldn't believe but he was actually telling the truth. Brittany was wearing a navy blue dress with a broad band of gold embellishments along the rounded neckline. It had long sleeves that formed tight cuffs around her wrists. It wasn't fitted however it showed her silhouetted figure perfectly. Brittany normally hid behind Santana who glowed with beauty, however tonight, the spotlight was on her. 'Err, thanks, you look...' she paused, not quite knowing what she was supposed to reply to that with, 'I'm sorry, I need some air' she fled from the awkwardness of the scenario.

Brittany felt so stupid, Sam was lovely, he was one of the few guys she'd met that didn't seem like a complete jerk. What was she doing? She leant against the brick wall of the house, the cold night's air catching the back of her throat and making it burn. To her left she could see two people making out under the magnolia bush. On her right, there was a patio area covered in exotic coloured cushions and people were sat around an outdoor heater, taking a drag on a bong. She had told Santana this wasn't her thing as soon as she'd got her and so far this opinion had not changed. Sam appeared from around the corner, he was the last person she wanted to see, he was cute, funny and a genuinely nice guy and if she was honest with herself she quite liked him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this, cowering outside a house because she couldn't stand the party. 'Are you alright? You took off pretty quick for a girl in heels then' the tone in his voice was of concern; Brittany wished she wasn't so pathetic so Sam would fall for the attractive, strong woman she really was. 'I'm alright thanks, parties, just aren't really my thing' She slid down to the floor, tucking her hands behind her knees, Sam mirrored her movements, Brittany didn't expect to see what she did but in his eyes, deep in the blue, she noticed a small spark of compassion, that one glimmer that this boy, man, whatever, really liked her. She suddenly felt light-headed, it couldn't be alcohol, and she'd barely even touched her Malibu and coke. It couldn't be Sam, he was only a boy, and he couldn't have that much influence on her physical state. 'I don't feel too great; I'm going to find Santana'.

She slid back inside the house, struggling to stay on her feet. The music was thumping in her ears, filling the empty spaces in her skull and rattling her brain. She felt sick. Flashing lights, commotion, people staring at her. She dropped to the floor, her body convulsing, her face going blue because she'd stopped breathing. The fit stopped, Brittany was sprawled on the floor her legs jutting out at awkward angles; Santana was knelt next to her, screaming her name, screaming at people, telling them to phone an ambulance. A crowd had formed around the two girls closing in on them, making Santana feel claustrophobic and heady. A lot of shouting was going on in the background and people's heavy footsteps were stomping around them. Santana had gone into a protective mode, Brittany was her best friend, the thought of losing her tore Santana' insides apart. Brittany slipped in and out of consciousness her blurred surroundings making her head spin making her feel nauseous. Santana was mumbling incoherent mutters through the streams tears dripping from her eyes, just begging Brittany to be alright.

Brittany couldn't remember what happened at the party or what she and Sam had done or were about to do, not that he would be interested in her any more, after she proved what a light-weight she was. The beep ringing in her ear over powered everything it wasn't a familiar sound, it was harsh and piercing and the smell, it was not the recognizable smell of home but it smelt disinfected, clean and white. The room she was laying in wasn't homely and comforting like her home or pressured and hot like school. She felt completely disorientated. Brittany didn't want to open her eyes to see where she was or what had happened but she could hers people calling her name and lots of garbled mumbling in the background "What have I done? I was the one who forced her to go to the party! She didn't even want to go. I'm the worse friend ever.'

"No, Santana, you didn't know this was going to happen, you can't blame yourself, and it's not fair on you. Anyway, you heard the doctors, she's going to be alright' Brittany recognised one of the voices the rather shaky voice was that of Santana but the smooth male voice that was more stable, she didn't know.

Slowly and carefully Brittany opened her eyes wincing at the sunlight pouring through her eyelashes. She could feel her thick red tresses tangled and knotted, splaying around her shoulders and sense the joyous panic in the air. Santana was crying in the panic of what was going on and the relief that her best friend was awake. Calm voices all around her were saying that she was in hospital and asking her to just relax. But how could she relax she didn't know why she was there or what had happened, all she remembered was walking back inside the house and the music pounding in her ears.

'Hey sweetie' Santana said stroking Brittany's hair out of her eyes, 'you're in the hospital, you had a fit at the party. I'm so sorry Brittany. I shouldn't have made you go to that party. I really am sorry' Santana's voice was shaky; she was fiercely trying to fight back a wall of tears, threatening to flood down her face. Brittany couldn't really understand what was going on around her, she was still feeling pretty groggy and her arms and legs ached and just wanted to sleep.

'But Santana, I don't remember anything, just the beat from the music filling my, my head and then, nothing.' A silent tear rolled down her cheek 'Oh Santana, I bet I've blown it with Sam now. He was so gorgeous as well.' Santana reached over and wiped a tear away from Brittany's cheek gently, 'Actually Brittany, I don't think you did,' the male voice returned, it floated through the air. 'He came with me Britt. He phoned 999 and then followed the ambulance here. He's been keeping me sane whilst we've been waiting for you to come round. Oh Brittany you really did scare me. I don't know where Puck is, he didn't even bat an eyelid'

'I told you he didn't deserve you Santana, but you didn't listen. You'll never learn' she released a weak chuckle, 'I'm tired, Santana'

'I understand, we'll leave you to sleep now, I'll come back in the morning' She kissed her on the forehead and brushed her hair off her face before walking out the ward, glancing backwards and offering a small wave before she finally disappeared.

'It was lovely meeting you Brittany, I hope to see you again and maybe next time, we could go somewhere a little more... romantic than a hospital ward.' He gave her a cheeky wink, grabbed his coat and followed Santana out along the hospital corridor. Brittany turned over, smiled to herself and fell asleep.

_ Brittany was running, running as fast as she could, there were branches trying to strangle her, grab her, and hurt her. She could see the end of the forest, she thought it was the end there was the bright break of daylight calling her to come and meet it. It was daylight at all it was a witch holding a bright ball of fire in her hand. It was too late for Brittany too stop, she reached the cliff edge and she was falling. She watched herself in slow motion, her hair flailing around her, arms swimming helplessly through the air. Bang. She hit the ground, however when she looked around she was not in the pit of a valley as she expected but a room of mirrors. She stood up and began to panic. She could see herself from every angle and as she span around in crazed horror she could her skin melting off her body leaving behind her body covered in muscles before it combusted spontaneously._

Brittany awoke with a start, cold sweat was dripping down her face and her hair was stuck to her forehead. Santana was sat alongside her bed, her head resting on her arm on Brittany's bed, her other hand holding Brittany's. Brittany didn't know how long she'd been there, it must have been a while if she was asleep.

'Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?' Santana's voice was a welcome comfort in the heartless hospital. Brittany's eyes were struggling to focus and catch up with the rest of her body as she came out of dream world and into reality.

'What time is it?'

'It's 2.45pm, Thursday. You've been asleep since about 11 last night, you clearly needed to rest. The doctor says you can leave later; he'll be back at 5 to discharge you. Ben and Louis are going to come and pick us up and take us back to yours. I'm going to stay at yours for the rest of the week and make sure you're alright.'

'What would I do without you?'

'I'm not going to answer that because we all know the answer would be devastating. Now then you better get in the shower and I'll get some clothes out for you ready to go home. Off you go.' She shoved Brittany in the direction of the shower. Once Brittany was safely in the shower Santana pulled out a pair of navy blue jogging bottoms with a pink logo on, matching hoody and a pink t-shirt to go underneath, it was March and even though the snow and ice had disappeared it was still cold outside. She found Brittany's underwear, some thick socks and some pink plimsolls to go on her feet. Brittany's room was separate to the rest of the ward a little side bay, Santana left her clothes on a chair next to the shower room and then settled down in a chair on the other side of the room and flicked the TV on to see if day time TV was any better than she remember. The answer was no. She checked her texts, nothing. It would be welcome relief to get Brittany home and not have to be in the hospital anymore. Santana didn't have a problem with hospitals however in reality no one wanted to be there.

The doctor came in flipping charts and checking numbers, he rambled on for some time about taking medicine and to go back to see her GP in six days and then a further six weeks. She was not to drink for the next six months and was no longer allowed to drive. It all went over Brittany's head, although she was feeling better she wasn't feeling herself she just wanted to get home and sleep.

Santana helped her into her jacket and zipped it up. She signed some papers, said thank you to the nurses and escorted her out the ward down the long corridors out to the car where the boys were waiting for them. Santana did her seat belt up and they set off home. The scenery blurred together as they sped back to Brittany's house, her eyes were too tired to focus. They finally turned up outside her sage green front door; Santana helped her upstairs and put her straight to bed. Brittany tried to mutter a word of thanks, but the warmth of her bed engulfed her and she fell to sleep.


End file.
